Dirty
by PHii
Summary: Even good guys can play bad. Chase&Kimi WIP


Drops of rain danced across the rooftops of their residence. Kimiko Tohomiko stood awkwardly outside, allowing the welcome rain to seep through her thin clothes and drench her petite frame. Each drop that fell on her thudded against her with resonance, and she drew in a shuddering breath before exhaling again, a small puff of grey exiting her mouth.

She shivered only slightly, thinking it wasn't that cold. But as soon as she felt a warm hand reach for her arm, she realized instantly how cold it really was. Kimiko jumped suddenly, staring into those deathly ebony orbs that always knew exactly what erratic thoughts were running through her mind at that certain point in time. "H-hey!" she stuttered slightly, wishing he would hold her a bit closer, keep her a bit warmer.

He peered into her eyes, frowning slightly. "Miss Tohomiko. Surely you know better than to stand out in the rain and catch a cold," he drawled with a smirk, placing a hand on her forehead. "I like fighting my enemies when they are in tip top shape, not if they're coughing and sneezing all over the place."

Kimi wretched his hand off her face, fighting the blush that threatened to creep up her rain-stained cheeks. "Don't touch me," she spat, wiping off the hair that clung to her face.

Chase Young looked especially threatening in the washed out moonlight, and his usually wild hair was uncharacteristically matted against his forehead and neck. "Why not?" he inquired, pushing her against the wall of the hallway leading to the dormitories. "Afraid you might like it?"

Kimiko's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at his suggestive comment. "Hardly," she seethed, struggling against the hands at her hips.

"Then cooties, isn't it?" he retorted with a sneer.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," she raged, grasping his hands and pulling them away from her body. She glared at him with insolent eyes, refusing to succumb to the little game of seduction that he'd initiated. Chase growled softly and pushed his body against hers, slamming her once more into the wall. Kimiko groaned softly as her head hit the wall with full force, and resisted the urge to reach up and rub the soreness away.

Chase clenched his jaw and lowered his face dangerously close to hers. Kimiko could only glare at his for so long before her eyes started to roam his face in a gentler manner, taking in his handsome, chiseled features, and finally settling on the lips that formed a thin line. "I am not filthy," he teased, wrapping his arms up and around her back, pulling her petite body flush against his. "I am merely pleased with what I see before me."

Kimiko's face flushed once more, and she tore her eyes away from his intense gaze. "Raimundo would kill you if he heard you say that," she whispered, lips still dangerously close to his. The intoxicating smell of the rain and his own warm scent wafted to her nose, and she all but melted like putty into his arms. If he hadn't been holding her so tightly, she was quite sure that she'd drop to the floor like lead.

He raised an eyebrow. "The Brazilian boy? He is full of hot air."

She nearly smiled at his quip but quickly masked her amusement behind a stoic face. "He'd blow you away."

"I'd prefer you to blow me away," he murmured in her ear, before flicking his tongue against her earlobe, and with a final smirk, he disappeared. Kimiko exhaled slowly before shaking her head wildly. She could still feel his warms hands against her, his hot breath lingering near her ear, the smooth words that flowed off the tip of his tongue and lightly kissed the air around her.

She shivered, in excitement or disgust, she wasn't sure, and retreated to her room for a hot shower and a change of clothes.

_I am merely pleased with what I see before me._

-

"What a pleasure to see you again, Miss Tohomiko," he mocked, their hands grasping the latest Shen Gong Wu that decided to reveal itself.

"Can't say the same for you," she replied, a scowl ridden onto her face.

"Oh, that cuts deep," he said with mock pain. His grimace was quickly replaced with his classic smirk. "First one to knock the other down gets the Wu. Clear?"

"Gong Yi Tempai!" they yelled in unison, before the land around them glowed in a radiant yellow and shifted into a dense bamboo forest. Kimiko glanced around wearily, hopping from one pole to another, fumbling blindly through the forest, seeking her opponent.

Strong arms wrapped around her torso, and in that instant, she let out a small squeak, feeling the air rushing at her, and the ground coming towards her. But just before she reached bottom, those arms pulled her up once again, and pulled her flat against a strong chest, as an all too familiar scent reached her nose.

"You should be more careful," he drawled, looking down at her. Kimiko was afraid to look up, worried that once she saw those pitch black eyes of his, she just might fall into that trance of hers again. Sensing her discomfort, he tugged her chin up so that he could see her face.

His lips hovered over hers in a playful manner, his trademark smirk almost brushing against the frown on hers. Kimiko found herself lost in the depths of his eyes, and clutched desperately at his armor, for fear of slipping and tumbling towards the floor. His eyelids fluttered shut, and his lips played gently across hers. Kimiko's eyed widened and she panicked, worried that the other Dragons would see her with their greatest foe.

"Do not fear," he whispered against her lips, before leaning down and capturing them once again. This time, Kimiko responded, moving her full lips against his, and reaching up to stroke his hair gently. His arms tightened against her, and she moaned gently as he released her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. He nuzzled the juncture between her jaw and her ear and said, "Look out below."

And with that, he released his grip on her, and she felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as she spiraled towards the ground. Kimiko snapped out of her disbelief and reached for a bamboo pole, reaching, grasping for anything. He caught hold of one and gripped it tightly, screaming as the wood sliced though her delicate hands, until she finally came to a full stop. She breathed heavily, lips still numb from the kiss Chase Young had given to her. Her eyes hardened with insolence, and she growled. "If he wants to play dirty, then so can I."

-

He'd wandered the forest for a few minutes already, with no sign of the Japanese techno-savvy girl. He jumped to the floor, landing with a graceful bound. He placed his arms on his waist, eyes deftly scanning the premises. Lithe arms looped through his arms and went around him, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was wondering where you went off to," came a muffled voice behind him. He turned around, still in her arms, and she looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" he asked with a smug look on his face, returning her embrace. Kimiko shook her head and reached up to kiss him again, with passion his time. He crushed his lips against hers, bruising her, making her whole.

Kimiko held onto him a bit longer and traced her tongue along the contours of his lips, and he froze momentarily. "Star of Hanabi," she yelled, jutting forward and knocking him to the floor. The sheer force of her blow and his momentary relapse had cost him much more than he'd bargained for. For once, she'd actually caught him off guard.

"I win," she said with a wink, strutting away from him. Their surroundings faded back into lush green hills, and Kimiko stood with her friends, smiling and holding up three Shen Gong Wu.

Chase sat up on his elbows and smirked.

"I'm not disappointed."

-

"Girl, where'd you go?" wailed Raimundo, draping his arms around the smaller girl and hoisting her into the air. Kimiko choked and gasped for air, but hugged him back, nonetheless.

"Yes, my friend! We were looking for any trace of you or Chase Young, but to no avail. That is, of course, until we heard the familiar yell 'Star of Hanabi!'" shouted Omi gleefully, taking his stance.

Clay didn't say anything, only smiled at the raven-haired girl and rustled her hair. Kimiko smiled brightly at him, relieved that none of the boys had seen her rendezvous with their formidable opponent. "All in a day's work," she said with a nervous chuckle, raising her hand to fix up her hair again.

She looked back to find Chase Young staring at her. She waved flirtatiously and winked once again before rejoining the rest of the Dragons.

"This is where it gets serious."

-

**Don't get me wrong, I love RaixKim.  
****But it's the bad boys that fascinate me.  
****Sorry, the first chapter's a bit short.**


End file.
